


Secret Santa 2012 Fill 1

by Keys2theKingdom



Series: Secret Santa 2012 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Secret Santa Fill 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys2theKingdom/pseuds/Keys2theKingdom





	Secret Santa 2012 Fill 1

Generally you don’t mind your classes, there aren’t _too_ many snoozers on your required course list, but your composition teacher is probably the most boring man alive. At the beginning of the year you swore to pay attention in all of your classes, even the boring ones, but only three weeks in and you’re staring glassy-eyed at a blank word document, with your laptop recording the lecture so that you don’t have to listen to it.

_Clickclickclickclicketyclickclickclack._

The sound of someone typing next to you drags you out of your thoughts, and you turn. It’s a guy, brown hair, pale. A very nice computer with a very nice keyboard he is unnecessarily beating the shit out of, you note a little irritably. It takes you a minute to realize he’s typing with _one hand_ , and then _texting_ with the other. Impressive.

Your Skype flashes and gets your attention.

twiinArmageddon2: so how long are you planning on staring at me?  
twiinArmageddon2: wow seriously i know i’m beautiful but come on.  
twiinArmageddon2: hello?  
twiinArmageddon2: earth to aa??  
ap0calypseArisen: sorry  
ap0calypseArisen: um who is this  
ap0calypseArisen: how did you get my skype  
twiinArmageddon2: hint: probably the guy who you’ve been staring at, considering that i asked why the fuck you were staring at me.  
ap0calypseArisen: oh  
twiinArmageddon2: you weren’t exactly being subtle.  
ap0calypseArisen: youre really nice you know that  
twiinArmageddon2: sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, you know that?  
ap0calypseArisen: how did you get my skype  
twiinArmageddon2: go on a date with me and i’ll tell you.  
ap0calypseArisen: what

You hear his typing falter next to you, and muttered curses.

twiinArmageddon2: okay wow sollux really smooth let’s just be a total ass why don’t we.  
twiinArmageddon2: yeah she’ll totally go for the creeper act we’ve got this all figured out don’t we.  
ap0calypseArisen: um  
twiinArmageddon2: jesus fucking christ we are such a tool. might as well go drown ourself in a river now.

You can’t help it, and let out a loud laugh before remembering where you are. Sollux turns to look at you like you’re a maniac, along with everyone else.

“And what exactly is so funny about sentence structure?”

“Oh um, I just thought of a joke?”

“Mhmm. Well, if you have the material learned well enough that you can think of jokes, I don’t think you need to be here.”

“But-“

“ _Now_ , please.”

Red down to your neck, you pack up your things and go, letting your long hair cover your mortified face. The door closes and the lecture resumes.

You walk back to the dorm. You feel awful. You know in your head it’s not that big of a deal, this isn’t high school anymore, and that you’re not in any sort of formal trouble. But you’ve always been a relatively good girl, and you feel pretty shitty for the moment.

It’s a little while before you open your laptop again.

twiinArmageddon2: holy shit are you laughing because of me?  
twiinArmageddon2: ok wow professor jackass, nice one. seriously a girl laughs once and she gets kicked out of class? what the hell is this shit.  
twiinArmageddon2: i guess that’s my fault isn’t it.  
twiinArmageddon2: fuck sorry. i’m pretty much the biggest piece of shit ever.  
twiinArmageddon2: like seriously, just hate me now. i won’t bug you again.  
twiinArmageddon2: the me asking you out thing never happened.  
twiinArmageddon2: ok wow it’s been like an hour are you seriously not back online yet.  
twiinArmageddon2: what the hell a guy tries to apologize to a girl and she just gives him the virtual middle finger.  
twiinArmageddon2: fucking hell just hate me forever why don’t you jesus.  
twiinArmageddon2: i wasn’t being serious when i said to hate me you know.  
twiinArmageddon2: seriously how fucking horrible would that be?  
twiinArmageddon2: yeah sollux you know that girl you’ve liked since junior high? well, she finally knows you exist and you got her in trouble so she hates you now.  
twiinArmageddon2: fun times.  
twiinArmageddon2: i should probably delete that before you get back.  
twiinArmageddon2: fuck wait you’re not one of my contacts.  
twiinArmageddon2: shit.  
twiinArmageddon2: BEES  
twiinArmageddon2: BEES  
twiinArmageddon2: BEES  
twiinArmageddon2: BEES  
twiinArmageddon2: BEES  
twiinArmageddon2: BEES  
twiinArmageddon2: BEES  
twiinArmageddon2: BEES  
twiinArmageddon2: BEES  
twiinArmageddon2: BEES  
twiinArmageddon2: BEES  
twiinArmageddon2: BEES

What is even this guy’s deal?

ap0calypseArisen: why bees  
twiinArmageddon2: because fuck you.  
twiinArmageddon2: don’t read above that. it’s boring.  
ap0calypseArisen: you went to my middle school  
twiinArmageddon2: you’re such a fucking great listener aa.  
twiinArmageddon2: you really followed my instructions to the letter. so proud.  
twiinArmageddon2: fuck this shit i quit.  
ap0calypseArisen: wait  
ap0calypseArisen: i dont hate you I promise  
ap0calypseArisen: you already left didnt you  
ap0calypseArisen: dammit

The next day, he chooses a different seat in English Composition, and must be offline, since he doesn’t answer your messages on Skype. You add him to your contacts and wait for him to accept.

It takes a week before he finally does.

ap0calypseArisen: are you done being a baby now  
twiinArmageddon2: shut up.  
twiinArmageddon2: i wasn’t online because i was trying to piss off kk, it had nothing to do with you.  
ap0calypseArisen: karkat right? you’re that one friend he always complained about.  
twiinArmageddon2: that makes me feel so special.  
ap0calypseArisen: one karkat complains about everyone  
ap0calypseArisen: and two what happened to sarcasm being the lowest form of wit  
twiinArmageddon2: i’m so witty that i literally elevate sarcasm to a new echelon of fuck you.  
ap0calypseArisen: youre ridiculous  
twiinArmageddon2: and available.  
ap0calypseArisen: are you going to run away again now that youve hit on me  
twiinArmageddon2: no i’ll fucking stand by that one.  
twiinArmageddon2: even though it’s shit.  
ap0calypseArisen: it kind of was  
twiinArmageddon2: thanks.  
ap0calypseArisen: i actually wouldnt mind  
ap0calypseArisen: going on a date  
twiinArmageddon2: wait, seriously?  
ap0calypseArisen: yes  
twiinArmageddon2: fuck.

He signed off.

You sigh, and wait for him to work up the nerve again.


End file.
